


El milagro de Kiyoko

by Thaly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, Trust, girls hugging, karasuno dorks mentioned
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaly/pseuds/Thaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Kiyoko Shimizu es creer que los milagros pueden tener entusiasmo desbordante, torpeza natural y grandes ojos dulces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El milagro de Kiyoko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icka/gifts).



> Uh. No podéis haceros una idea de lo aterrorizada que estuve mientras escribía este fanfic. Es el primero de este fandom (en español), tengo uno más en inglés pero es tan pequeñito que ni cuenta, así que bueno, ha sido un poco quitarme el miedo.
> 
> Va dedicado a mi bae porque todo esto es _su culpa_. Espero que lo disfrutes. Y los demás, también.

Ser Kiyoko Shimizu es sinónimo de ser considerada la chica más guapa de Karasuno High. Es que la gente se pare en los pasillos para verte pasar y que todos te consideren inalcanzable. Es levantar suspiros tejidos con sedosos mechones oscuros como las alas de los cuervos que dan nombre al instituto. Es que sólo unos cuantos —valientes, inconscientes, lo suficientemente maduros para tratarte como a una persona— se atrevan a hablarte; que puedan asegurar —aunque no lo hagan— que tus ojos se vuelven más azules que gris tormenta cuando les da el sol, cuando sonríes.

Ser Kiyoko Shimizu es sinónimo de reserva y precaución; es el delicado equilibrio entre mantener unas notas perfectas y entregar cada ápice de tu energía a una bandada de cuervos apiñados en torno a una red de voleibol. Es querer verlos triunfar y que no te importe pasarte horas enteras viendo como entrenan; como caen, se levanta vuelven a intentarlo, como no se rinden. Es tenerles agua preparada en los descansos, asegurarte de que todo se queda ordenado antes de irte a casa. Es asegurarte de que no se saltan los almuerzos y de que ningún reto es demasiado para ellos. Es caminar en una cuerda floja de temperamentos volátiles y ansias de mejorar. De ganar.

Ser Kiyoko Shimizu significa estar en el tercer año de instituto y saber que al final del curso abandonarás a tus pequeños cuervos. Es saber que los comentarios sarcásticos de Tsukisima pueden acabar en una pelea con Kageyama con una certeza casi matemática. Es saber que Hinata se pondrá automáticamente de lado de éste y dudar de que Yamaguchi, con su temperamento más cordial, pueda controlarlos. Es saber que el bueno de Ennoshita lo intentará con todas sus fuerzas pero alguien debe contener a Nishinoya y Tanaka. Es saber que sin Daichi ahí, tus pequeños cuervos necesitarán un milagro para no impedirse el vuelo unos a otros.

Ser Kiyoko Shimizu es creer que los milagros pueden tener entusiasmo desbordante, torpeza natural y grandes ojos dulces. Es creer que Yachi Hitoka puede llegar a cuidar de tus cuervos con la dedicación que tú les has dado durante tres años.

Ser Kiyoko Shimizu es, al menos, estar dispuesta a ayudarle a conseguirlo a toda costa.

 

* * *

 

Kiyoko no puede más que darse cuenta de que Yachi es pequeñita, demasiado pequeñita. Y ella sabe que Tsukishima puede ser cruel viendo el mundo desde arriba. Que Kageyama sólo piensa en términos de voleibol y no entiende muy bien las demás interacciones humanas. Sabe que Hinata, Tanaka y Nishinoya pueden ser intimidantes a su propia manera. Al menos, tiene fe en que Yamaguchi no intimidará a nadie.

Por eso Kiyoko pone especial cuidado en no separarse de Yachi durante los entrenamientos; no sólo para asegurarse de que protegerla de pelotas desviadas, sino para darle fuerzas y confianza a la hora de enfrentarse al equipo. También le explica cómo hacer sus tareas como manager de la forma más eficiente posible.

Yachi la mira, sus grandes ojos dulces abiertos de par en par, a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la maravilla. Asiente con vehemencia. Kiyoko sonríe, apenas, una curva tímida. Yachi se sonroja. Kiyoko suspira. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia, más frecuente.

Kiyoko sonríe mucho más cuando Yachi está cerca.

* * *

 

El equipo de voleibol de Karasuno está entrenando en el gimnasio y Kiyoko, en el almacén, explica a Yachi cómo mantenerlo todo ordenado de la forma más fácil posible. La chica rubia absorbe sus palabras con asentimientos vigorosos y un tenue rubor que cruza sus mejillas sobre el puente de su nariz.

—… y en esa estantería —Kiyoko señala una pieza de mobiliario hecha de metal—, es donde guardamos las piezas de los uniformes para emergencias —le explica, su voz de un tono suave con el que casi se diría que intenta darle valor.

—¿E-emergencias? —Los ojos de Yachi se abren de par en par y Kiyoko casi puede ver como su imaginación desbocada recrea los escenarios más aterradores que puedan darse en una cancha de voleibol.

Kiyoko deja huir un suspiro, alargando su mano derecha hasta rozar el hombro de Yachi con los dedos, en un tenue gesto tranquilizador.

—No como lo que estás imaginando —asegura con suavidad—, más bien si alguien se rompe el uniforme al tirarse al suelo en alguna defensa —explica con una sonrisa diminuta.

La mayor de las dos chicas se acerca al estante y baja con cuidado una caja de cartón marrón sin mucho que la distinga de las demás cajas de cartón marrón del mundo. Se arrodilla y la deja en el suelo. Yachi se arrodilla automáticamente al otro lado de la caja y emite un suave _oh_ cuando Kiyoko aparta las tapas. El contenido no es más que viejas camisetas del equipo de Karasuno, ninguna de ellas adecuada a la talla de los jugadores que tienen ahora mismo. Algunas de ellas quedarían como un vestido incluso a Asahi, mientras que otras no sirven ni a Nishinoya —Kiyoko culpa a un mal uso de los programas de lavado por ello.

—En caso de que alguien se rompa la camiseta, siempre puedes coser un trozo de estas para disimular. O darles una, si es que hay de su talla —explica, sacando una y desdoblándola con cuidado para enseñarle la prenda.

Yachi asiente con la cabeza, de nuevo, y esboza una sonrisa pequeñita y nerviosa que no dura más de dos segundos antes de disolverse en una expresión insegura, casi temerosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Kiyoko, con la mirada fija en Yachi mientras dobla con precisión la camiseta y la deja sobre la caja.

La chica rubia se muere del labio, agachando la mirada y sacude la cabeza.

—N-nada.

Kiyoko deja huir el aire y alarga la mano para rozar con suavidad la barbilla de Yachi con el índice, haciendo que levante la mirada. La chica mira a Kiyoko, ojos muy abiertos, casi como un pequeño cervatillo ante las luces de un coche.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yachi? —Kiyoko lo pregunta de nuevo, su tono mucho más suave, apenas un susurro. Siempre trata a su pequeña ayudante como si fuese de cristal, intentando darle fuerzas cuando le faltan, intentando que pierda el miedo, que entierre la inseguridad.

—Y-yo… —la voz de Yachi sale en un chillido estrangulado—, _tengomiedoanohacerlobien_ —añade de sopetón.

Kiyoko la mira. Sólo la mira. El dedo en su barbilla se desliza por la piel de Yachi hasta que acuna su mejilla en la mano. Piel suave y cálida, que se sonroja furiosamente en la penumbra del almacén.

Después sonríe. No mucha gente ha visto a Kiyoko Shimizu sonriendo así. Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi. Hace mucho, cuando Kiyoko aún no había dejado que las responsabilidades tomasen el control de su vida, cuando aún podía hablar con chicos sin que estos se quedasen en blanco. El tipo de sonrisa que haría que Tanaka se desmayase. El tipo de sonrisa que hace que los ojos de Yachi se abran un poquito más.

—Tienes toda mi confianza —asegura, en tono suave, inclinándose hacia Yachi, alargando la otra mano para acunar su otra mejilla. Casi como si así pudiese hacerle sentir toda su confianza, toda su fe en ella—. Estoy segura de que serás excelente —añade, en un susurro.

Se inclina un poco más, sobre la caja, hasta depositar un suave beso en la frente de Yachi. Tan cerca la nota estremecerse, así que Kiyoko baja las manos desde sus mejillas hasta sus hombros, en una suave caricia por su cuello, y la rodea con los brazos, caja en medio, abrazándola contra sí.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, Yachi Hitoka tiene el corazón desbocado. Quizás, sólo quizás, se ha olvidado de cómo hablar.

Pero Kiyoko Shimizu cree en los milagros. Cree en Yachi. Y sabe que lo hará bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier tipo de feedback bueno o malo (se aceptan ladrillos y tomates, balonazos a la cabeza y estrangulamientos con la red) será bienvenido. Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo <3


End file.
